


In Another Life

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chris is very good at comfort, Climbing Class, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Josh is very protective, M/M, Mentions of overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, the twins return to the lodge safe and sound. In another life, Josh beats Mike up for being an ass. And in another life, Josh and Chris are deeply in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

He was being shaken. Other than that, he had no idea what was going on. Oh, and that he felt like he had a hangover. He actually probably did considering how much he and Chris had been drinking. How many beers had they had? Four? Five? Jesus Christ, surely they didn't have that many, did they? His parents were going to kill him if he came home drunk off his ass. At least his boyfriend's parents were okay with their son coming home drunk. 'We trust you with him, Joshua' was their very simple reasoning behind it. The brunet's parents, on the other hand, hated him drinking alcohol in case it affected his medication. It never did of course (he usually skipped his meds if he was planning on drinking and made sure there was someone there to monitor him just in case something did happen).

"Josh! Oh my god, please wake up!" Beth's voice pleaded a little too loudly for his liking. Or maybe it was Hannah. They both sounded pretty much identical. His eyes fluttered open and he was relieved to find that the room wasn't too bright. In fact it looked the same as it had earlier. He glanced up and saw the bottles between himself and the blond. The cute expression on the techie's face made him smile slightly.

"J-Josh! I'm so sorry!" Hannah sobbed as she tackled him in a hug. Confused, Josh hugged her back and felt her tears soaking his shirt. What was going on? He knew he'd definitely missed something here. Beth practically squeezed them both too and his frown deepened. He was sobering up quickly and becoming sick with worry about what was happening. Was everyone alright? Had someone gotten hurt down the mountain?

"Han? Beth? Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned softly but concerned. His sisters released him and he saw that Hannah's face was streaked with tears and mascara. Beth's was too but Han's was worse. What the fuck had gotten them both in such a state?

Wiping away her tears, Hannah sniffled. She hugged herself and Beth put a comforting arm around her as she tried to control her sniffling. Once she was a little calmer, she removed her glasses and cleaned the tears off of them.

"I… I'm so stupid, Josh," she whimpered. The eldest Washington got up from his stool and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her head.

"No, Han, you're not stupid. Mike's the stupid one!" Beth argued. Josh looked up almost immediately and felt himself becoming mad. What did Mike have to do with this? If he'd taken advantage of his little sister in any way…

"I shouldn't have gone to the guest room! I knew that note must have been a cruel prank," the older twin murmured. Beth rubbed her shoulder sympathetically and the eldest Washington noticed a piece of paper addressed to his sister. He picked up and as he read it he became even more sober and even more pissed off. Nobody got away with hurting his sisters like that. Not even his friends.

Storming out of the kitchen, Josh began to hunt down the class president. There wasn't even a miniscule chance that he was going to let that bastard get away with luring his sister into a prank designed to hurt and humiliate her. Yes, she'd probably recover and she may have overreacted, but what Michael had done was wrong. He was supposed to know better than to carelessly mess around with people's feelings like this. But, once again, he was thinking with his dick and not with his head. Not that Josh was surprised. The younger brunet had a reputation for being a womaniser and a lady's man. He could see why girls were attracted to him with his boyish charm and his good looks as well as his intelligence but beyond that there wasn't any consistency. Mike didn't do long term relationships. He just jumped form girl to girl in order to add more and more names to his list of sexual conquests. And using that to try make a fool out of Hannah was completely fucking out of line.

With his fists clenched and his jaw tense, Josh went through every room in the ground floor level of the house. He descended into the lower basement level when he heard whispering and followed it to the cinema room where the whispering became the sound of lowered voices. He pressed an ear to the door, listening in to find out if Mike was in there or not.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?! Hannah and Beth could have gotten seriously hurt out there!" Sam exclaimed. The eldest Washington knew her voice anywhere.

"C'mon, Sam, it was just a prank! And nobody got hurt so what's the deal?" Jess' remorseless voice reached his ears. It wouldn't have surprised him if he found out she was a part of the plan. She'd been trying to get with Michael for a while now so who was to say she wouldn't do something like this in a mediocre attempt at impressing him? God, she was so desperate sometimes.

"Yeah, it's not like Hannah actually got hurt. She shouldn't have even come in the first place," Mike snorted. Josh growled quietly and found he was unable to restrain himself as he burst through the doors. Sam, Jess, Emily, Ashley, Matt and Mike were all in there and the look on the class president's face gave the eldest Washington a little satisfaction. Not much but a little.

"You think Hannah didn't get hurt?" he asked evenly as he stalked slowly towards Michael. The younger male backed away slowly.

"Josh! Hey, man!" he chuckled nervously. Josh didn't join in with the chuckles or the fake laughter.

He just punched Mike instead.

Pain blistered through his knuckles but it was worth it to see the blood spurting out of the class president's nose and to hear him hiss in agony. Emily started yelling at him but he didn't care. The two men engaged in a fist fight, rolling around on the floor and exchanging punches and kicks. The older brunet could vaguely make out his sisters names being mentioned and Chris' faint voice in the background. He kept on punching and the more blood that flowed free the better he felt. A pair of familiar, warm, secure arms wrapped around him from behind and dragged him off the class president. He tried to break free but his bodily instincts made him relax and give up trying to escape. He began to grow tired and increasingly upset as he was pulled up to his room on the top floor of the lodge.

Chris lay Josh down on the bed and the brunet watched silently as his boyfriend stripped down to his boxers. He stripped himself of his own clothing so that he was in his boxers too and they both crawled beneath the covers together. The eldest Washington was still mad at Mike but he'd done enough damage tonight. He'd be sure to punish him further in the morning. How could someone consciously decide to play such a cruel trick on his little sister like that? Hannah had done nothing to deserve what the class president had done to her.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Shhhh," the techie murmured comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around Josh. The brunet didn't even realise that he was crying until he heard his own quiet sobbing. God, he hated it when he cried on Chris. It made him feel like he was burdening his boyfriend but he loved the comfort his embrace gave him. It allowed him to believe that everything really was going to be alright and that he was fine. His sisters would be fine. He was going to get better and he wouldn't constantly be switching between floating on the surface of depression and sinking into the dark pit of it.

"I didn't mean to get carried away," he whispered between his sobs and sniffles. The techie kissed he top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know, bro. You were just angry. I would have done the same as you if I was in your position," the blond spoke in a tender tone. His fingers carded through the brunet's dark curls in a comforting manner and soon Josh found himself slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of his boyfriend's soft, melodic humming.

***

When Josh next awoke, he felt warm but alone. Blinking a few times, he turned onto his side to find Chris laying on his stomach with his arms folded beneath his head. His jaw was slack and drool trickled out of the side of his mouth, blond fauxhawk a fluffy mess. He was absolutely beautiful and just watching him sleep was enough to instil a sense of serenity and peace within the eldest Washington. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the man beside him and that he was the only one that would ever make him feel like this. They'd been together for almost two years now and not once had Chris abandoned him. Even when Josh had gone through the darkest points in his life where all he'd wanted was to end it all, Chris had been the one to stick by him no matter what. Chris was the one that understood him better than anyone else did because they'd both been through so much together. The blond had held his hand whenever he'd ended up in hospital from overdosing and he'd been the one to visit him every single day without fail when he'd had to stay in the psychiatric hospital.

With a smile, Josh placed a chaste kiss on Chris' temple. He listened to his boyfriend murmur and watched him stir as he woke up. The techie turned onto his back and yawned before gazing over at the eldest Washington with a lazy grin on his features. He ran a hand through his hair and Josh snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck lovingly before allowing his head to rest on the younger male's chest. The brunet listened to his heartbeat and traced patterns over his bicep absentmindedly.

"Thank you for being with me last night," Josh murmured. Chris chuckled and wrapped his arms around the eldest Washington securely.

"You don't need to thank me. I want to be here with you and for you. I love you, okay?" he responded. Josh's cheeks blushed petal pink. It wasn't often that Chris would say those actual words because he didn't believe in having to say it all the time. He only ever said it when he felt it intensely or when he wanted to be particularly sincere and meaningful. The brunet shifted so that he was laying on top of his boyfriend and looking into his crystal blue eyes. They were slightly foggy from their alcohol drinking and sleep but they were still the most beautiful blue eyes hed ever seen.

"I love you too, Chris. Always," he giggled. Their lips brushed softly as they laced their fingers. Chris lips were soft and yielding, moving against his in the familiar rhythm they'd gotten used to now. His hands were warm and his skin was smooth which contrasted with the calluses of Josh's hands. Chris skin was also soft and he remembered fondly the first time they'd made love. He remembered the way the blond had treated him with the utmost care and how he'd showered him with love and affection both during and after. He remembered the way those soft hands caressed him when he was in pain and how they'd cupped his face so that they could maintain eye contact. It had been the most amazing night of his life and it would always be the one night he'd never want to forget for the rest of his life.

"Let's get married," Chris said all of a sudden, making Josh jump slightly. Wait… had he just heard correctly? Did his boyfriend just… propose to him?

"Can… c-can you repeat that?" he stammered anxiously. The techie giggled and teased Josh's curls.

"I said let's get married. You're the one person I can honestly imagine being with for the rest of my life and I love you so much," he whispered. The eldest Washington bit his lip but it couldn't prevent the smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll marry you, Cochise," he grinned before pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

That morning was the morning that everyone agreed they needed to soundproof Josh's room in the lodge.


End file.
